


Mixing Black and Gold

by TheAsylumsAbyss



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Because my friends and I ship this now, M/M, Random stuff I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsylumsAbyss/pseuds/TheAsylumsAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BlackSand/QuickSand fic: They're powerful by themselves, but what could happen if Pitch and Sandman fused their dreams together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, you guys! My friends and I recently got into the pairing of Sandman and Pitch and I decided to write a short fic for them as a gift. If you do not like the pairing, then that is alright - you don't need to read it. But I do hope you enjoy it :)

In all honesty, Sandman didn't really know why he decided to meet up with Pitch, especially by himself. 

He had tried to tell the Guardians that the Nightmare king was up to something and that his dreams were being corrupted once again. However, they either couldn't or wouldn't listen to his silent pleas. In all honesty, it annoyed him quite a bit - he was just as important to the Guardians as they were and damn it he deserved to have himself be seen if not heard by the group.

They were on the roof of an apartment building that allowed kids in it. Sandy always hated it when Pitch directed his nightmares at the young children. It wasn't that he felt that the older ones were deserving of the torturous dreams Pitch gave them, but the innocent mind of a child was something that he hated to see corrupted.

"Well, well, well," Pitch chimed in, noticing how Sandy's golden dream dust refused to settle around him - a sign that he was ready to fight if needed. "Sandman. A little odd to be spending your nights chasing me, isn't it? Where are the rest of your Guardians?"

Pitch closely observed the symbols that appeared around Sandman's head as he tried to decipher the mime. Once he saw the image of Sandman alone, without the rest of his Guardians, the picture formed. 

"All alone?" Pitch offered, and Sandy's agitated shuffle of symbols halted. He was shocked with how quickly Pitch decoded his messages. "Well, you chose a rather foolish night to intimidate me, Sandman." Pitch walked over to the dream-maker in an arrogant fashion. He stopped once he felt the floor being slipped out from under him, causing him to slide backwards ever so slightly.

Pitch glanced down to find that Sandman was pushing him away with his dream-sand. The golden shimmer on the ground rolled underneath him, slowly inching him away. The Nightmare king chuckled as he found himself amused with Sandy's passive aggressive tactics. 

"You really think this is the best use for your abilities." Pitch asked, but Sandy merely responded with a glare. "Let me show you real power." 

Pitch dug his hand into his own black sand and flung it downwards, contaminating Sandman's dreams and turning them into a toxic black shade. After that, he used the sand as rope and dragged Sandman towards him, so close that it would have been easy for Pitch to harm him. However, he merely stared at Sandy's face, keeping him close with his hand to Sandy's back, assuring that he could not leave.

Pitch snapped his fingers. "This is what you could do." His ever-loyal Night-Mares collapsed into a fine dust, slipping off to the other buildings in the area and turning the world that much darker. Sandy felt Pitch turn him around so that he could see the result of the Night-Mare's work.

"You can control their dreams, their illusions, and their minds." Pitch's voice was strained, as if he was trying to understand something. "So why don't you?"

Sandman conjured more signs up. The one of a shield was the one that solved the puzzle for Pitch. "You feel as if...as if you should  _protect_  them?" His tone was incredious. Sandy didn't need to say a word - his nod sufficed for an answer. " _Why?_ Why would you protect those who don't even listen - don't even care for you?"

It was then that Sandman stopped himself. He wasn't like North or the other Guardians; they all had something to offer to children that was a gift to them. Snow, toys, money, or even the joy of the holidays - no one cared for the simple pleasures in life like dreams. In fact, the only time one could care about a good dream is when they had a nightmare to compare it to.

Once Pitch realized that Sandman was in thought, he knew that he got to him. 

"I've got you thinking. Who needs the good when they only care about it when contrasted with the bad? It's a give and take relationship. We're more intertwined than you think, Sandman. It's a thankless job but...I wish to switch things up a bit." Pitch lowered his voice, and Sandman glanced down, as if to ignore him. "I thank you. Even if no one believes in me, I know that they'll notice when they have a nightmare because of you." 

Sandman could feel Pitch's slim fingers against his cheek, but he refused to look at him. He was far too deep in thought. "Look at you." Pitch hummed against his ear, causing Sandy to flinch and jolt away, but Pitch's fingers quickly grasped over his midsection, forcing him to stay. He wasn't just going to let Sandman leave - not after the gears in his mind started to move on a new idea.

"No one to listen, no one to hear. You're just so misunderstood by those Guardians, aren't you?" Pitch's fingers then stroked upwards, causing Sandy to bite his lip and shake his head. "Let me hear it," Pitch faced Sandy; they were now face to face, and neither of them wanted to look away. "Let me hear your silence - let's help each other." he mumbled as he leaned in. Sandy would have resisted - perhaps stormed off in a rage - if it hadn't seemed to logical.

Pitch's lips were expectantly cool against his own. The warm, welcoming sensation of Sandman's mouth was something not unappreciated by Pitch as he held a calm but deep and lengthy kiss. Pitch held him tightly, stroking his arm and trailing his free hand down Sandman's neck, causing the shorter man to shiver. Sandy could swear he felt Pitch's tongue slip in, causing him to lean in just a bit more for the taste, but then eventually backed off. 

Pitch wasn't disappointed - he had achieved what he needed. There was an obvious smirk on his face as he began to step away. "Think about what I've said, Sandman. Perhaps opposing forces could be more helpful united. I hate to use such cliche terms but make sure you check under your bed tonight and over your shoulder."

Pitch then vanished into his own darkness of the night. Sandman fled the scene, not knowing what had happened, but feeling attended to nevertheless. 

Maybe having the boogeyman under your bed was a good thing when he's the only one there. 


End file.
